


Your Lipstick Sticks And It's Catching My Attention (Larry AU WIP)

by vintagejacketlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Genderfluid Harry, M/M, Whipped Louis, YouTuber Harry, Youtuber AU, larry angst, larry au, larry fluff, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagejacketlouis/pseuds/vintagejacketlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Harry is a make up guru on YouTube and Louis loves to watch the boy with curly hair and the pretty lipstick on his laptop. It’s basically a celebrity crush. Until, of course, Louis actually runs into him and it turns out HarrysStyle1994 is his new neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

"…so anyways, i just wanted to make it clear that I don’t wear a full face of make up everyday. Sometimes I just like to wear lipstick but that’s it. Sorry if that’s disappointing." Harry’s pretty pink lips puffed out into a pout and Louis’ heart smiled at the site of it. Louis was sitting at home on a cold November day, and instead of going out to do something productive, he preferred to laze about in his cozy little apartment, laptop perched on his thighs while he watched the latest video of his favorite make-up guru.

HarrysStyle1994 had found his way into Louis’ heart earlier that year in January. In case it isn’t obvious, Louis didn’t watch for tips on how to perfectly blend his eye shadow. He watched for the adorable boy behind the make up. He loved Harry Styles; the quirky, funny lad with unusually exceptional lips that were honestly just MADE to be slathered in a touch of red lipstick.

“So, that’s basically it for my updates video..um..oh! Right! I’m actually moving, in case you can’t tell by how empty my room is-” Harry’s voice cut off and the camera cut to blurriness before showing a very sad looking bedroom. All Harry’s obscure band posters and his guitar was gone. His dresser, which was usually dressed up in little knick knacks that fans sent up was bare, and the drawers were all missing.   
The camera moved back to Harry’s face and he smiled brightly. Harry wasn’t wearing make up in this video. He was wearing his favorite pale pink MAC lipstick but other than that, nothing. Louis loved when Harry came on camera with only lipstick, it made his puffy, innocent lips look extra kissable and the rest of his face just looked so much softer and sweeter.

“Well, anyhow, I’m moving quite a bit away from London, out to Doncaster. I’m meant to officially move in in about a week, so, yeah. That will be exciting. I’ll film a vlog about my new place and the city and my neighbors” Harry’s eyes were so filled with hope and excitement and he was in the middle of biting his lip just as Louis paused the video.   
Wait. Wait wait wait. Was Louis going crazy or did Harry just say he was moving to Doncaster? Doncaster, as in, the place Louis himself resides. Louis’ heart was racing and his brain was suddenly flooded with images of running into Harry in a coffee shop, or meeting him while out for a jog. Harry would be in his city permanently. The chances of casually bumping into each other would be increased by a hundred.

Louis unpaused the video and the remaining two minutes and forty five seconds was dedicated to talking about how pleased he was with his brand new apartment and how he couldn’t wait to start moving in pronto. It ended with his signature smiley goodbye, wishing everyone a great day and then kissing the camera lens.

Louis scrolled down to read the comments, out of boredom and curiosity. There were a few people who were only there to say hateful things, mocking him for his sexuality or his gender fluid ways. Harry never responded to these comments and Louis hoped it was because Harry never saw them. It hurt him to think of the sensitive and adorable Harry Styles crying over some American douche bag with nothing better to do than hate on an eighteen year old boy.

“Hey Tommo, you here?” Louis’ occasional flat mate Zayn walked in. The reason he’s nothing but an “occasional” flat mate is because most of the time Zayn is staying with his boyfriend Liam, and he only really comes by whenever he needs to grab something or Liam’s out of town.   
“Yeah,” Louis said, closing his laptop and getting up , coming out to the main part of his home and smiled, “I see you’ve found your way home somehow,” Louis teased.

“Hush up you, I’m here to invite you to dinner tonight. Liam is having a little dinner party and he’s bringing a friend,” Zayn smirked.

Louis rolled his eyes, “is friend code for someone you two are trying to set me up with?” Zayn and Liam were famous for blindsiding Louis on plans like this and setting him up on blind dates he never agreed to.   
“He’s blonde, he’s cute, and he’s rich. What more could you want?” Zayn asked, and just as Louis opened his mouth, Zayn added, “besides your little Internet boy that is.”

“He’s moving here Zayn! To our city! This has to be fate!” Louis sighed.   
“Louis, this is just creepy to be honest. You don’t even know the kid and you’re constantly pining over him.”

“But that’s where you’re wrong, I know him so well. He’s so himself on the videos and it feels like we’re face to face talking. It’s much more sophisticated than a celebrity crush, trust me.”

“Just come to dinner tonight okay? Meeting Niall won’t hurt,” Zayn said, grabbing his dress shirts from the closet and then kissing Louis’ cheek, “dress nice okay? See you later,” Zayn said, and just as quick as he showed up, he was gone.   
-  
Harry Styles stepped out of his car and looked up at the tall building that was soon to be his new home. When he made the decision to move out of his mums house, it was scary, but after a lot of thinking and a lot of searching, he’d found the perfect little place to shack up in for the next year or so while he took some time off school before starting UNI. Harry took out his handheld video camera and turned it on, he pointed it at the building and said, “home sweet home! This is my brand new apartment building. I can’t wait to spend tonight setting everything up and starting to unpack,” Harry said, turning the camera to himself and offering a huge, cheeky grin before closing the video camera again. He set the camera in his messenger bag, which was slung across his body, and grabbed a box from the trunk of the van. All his larger furniture would be arriving the next morning, but luckily he was able to cram all his smaller things in the van his step dad let him drive out here with.

Harry grabbed the box labeled ‘Blankets’ and started walking towards the rotating door. Just then a different person stepped out and ran right into him. Harry, being his usual clumsy self dropped the box and swore under his breath.

“I’m so sorry mate-“said a higher pitched voice and Harry looked up, smiling at the short man.

“It’s completely fine, it’s just a box of blankets,” Harry assured him but now the man was staring blankly at his face.

Harry shuffled his feet around and looked down at the box, “it’s just lipstick you know..nothing to stare over..” Harry whispered a bit insecurely when the boy leaned down and grabbed the box, picking it up and handing it to Harry.   
-  
Oh my God. That was all Louis could think when he walked right into Harry Styles only hours later on his way to Liam’s apartment. And now, he had already messed up. Harry was turned to the ground awkwardly, quietly making an effort to defend himself but he just sounded like a kicked dog.

Louis leaned down to grab the box and hand it to Harry, shaking his head, “I like it. I think it looks nice on you. That’s why I was staring. I don’t think it’s weird at all,” Louis found himself saying, pleased with how it sounded.

“Oh. Oh my.. Thank you,” Harry said, and now he was looking right in Louis’ eyes, smiling with bright red cheeks and Louis’ mind wandered to the numerous videos Harry has done about blush and Jesus Christ, all Louis could think of was how gorgeous Harry was in person with those crimson cheeks. Especially because the reason for him blushing was because of something Louis said.

“I’m Harry,” Harry said, clutching the box in his hands.   
Louis smiled and shoved his own hands in his coat pockets, “I’m Louis, I live in the building,” Louis said, deciding not to mention that ‘yes of course I know you’re Harry, I’m your biggest fan’.

“Really? That’s perfect. Because well, I’m moving in today, and it’s nice to know ill be seeing a friendly face around,” Harry’s eyes were shining and his curls were framing his face beautifully. Louis couldn’t stop staring.

“Oh? I could help you with some boxes if you’d like, maybe something a bit heavier than the blankets?” Louis made a half-assed attempt at a joke, but Harry just laughed and nodded over at the van, “there’s more boxes in the trunk if you’d like to fetch one?” Harry suggested.   
Louis found himself practically jogging over to the van and opening the back, grabbing a box labeled ‘FILMING EQUIPMENT: FRAGILE’ and suddenly this whole event was becoming real to him. He really did just meet Harry and now his hands were on his cameras and his eyes were on the back of his head while Harry lead him to the elevator and upstairs to his new apartment.

Which, as if fate needed to punch Louis in the face anymore today, happened to be right across the hall from Louis’ home.

-

Two dozen boxes and an hour and a half later, Louis was sitting on the floor of Harry’s unfurnished apartment while Harry was downstairs talking to the landlord to get his lights and water turned on. Louis was trying to explain as calmly as he could via text to Liam why he so rudely ditched dinner.

Harry walked in and smiled at Louis, flicking the light switch on and shouting, “Let there be light!” When the living room light flicked on. Louis cheered from the floor, throwing his hands up in the air, “A miracle, truly a miracle,” Louis smiled. Harry giggled and walked over, sitting down on the floor across from Louis and just smiled at him.

Louis set his phone back in his pocket, ignoring the buzz that signaled another angry text in favor of watching Harry lick his lips. “Thanks so much for spending your Saturday night here with me. It means so much. I’m not used to being out and about all alone so it’s nice to know I have a friend here,” Harry said a bit bashfully,

Louis’ eyes crinkled and sparkled and he shook his head, “Harry it was an absolute pleasure to help you move your boxes. It definitely beats what I was supposed to be doing tonight.

Harry raised an eyebrow, “Oh yeah? And what exactly were you supposed to be doing tonight? Strip club? Drug exchange?” Harry teased.

;Louis laughed and gasped in fake offense, “Harry! I’ll have you know I am a kind, law abiding citizen. Besides, there’s no good male strip clubs anywhere near here.” Louis, may or may not, have pointedly slid his sexuality into conversation, hoping to catch Harry’s attention.

"You’re gay then?" Harry inquired.

"Absolutely, do you have a problem with that?" Louis said, even though he knew for a fact he didn’t.

Harry giggled, “No I don’t. I’m actually bisexual.”

Louis mused, “So any strip club will due for you, huh?”

Harry laughed again, and it was like music to Louis’ ears. Harry just shook his head, looking down and smiled, “You’re supposed to be telling me about your so called terrible plans, not accusing me in such scandalous activities.”

"My two best mates were trying to corner me into a blind date tonight and I really did not want to go, so trust me, helping you was a very welcomed excuse. Besides, I doubt the boy they were trying to set me up with is anywhere near as cute as you," Louis said, hoping to come off as a bit flirty but not too forward.

Harry bit his lip and looked down, suppressing a smile, “You are quite the flirt, aren’t you?”

"I was just pointing out the obvious," Louis said.

Harry shook his head, looking up. His cheeks were red and he appeared to be a bit flustered. Harry reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a video camera. “Okay..so..this is kind of stupid and embarrassing but I have a YouTube blog where I post videos and stuff, and at the end of the week I need to edit together my big moving in video, so..would you want to be in it? I’ll just introduce you as my cute new neighbor who I kidnapped,” Harry laughed, crawling over to where Louis was so they were sitting with their sides pressed together.

Louis looked up into Harry’s eyes and nodded. He’d decided not to tell Harry he watched his videos, not wanting to crepe him out or anything. “That sounds really cool actually. I’d love to be in your video,” Louis smiled and Harry kissed his cheek, “Thank you,” Harry said. Louis suppressed his urge to blush and kept his cool when Harry pulled away, opening up the camera and turning it so it was on front camera mode. Harry and Louis’ faces appeared and Harry pressed the record button.

"Hello everyone! I’ve got all my boxes in my sadly unfurnished house. I’ll give you guys a quick tour of all the rooms but first everyone say hi to my new neighbor Louis," Harry said, smiling over at Louis.

Louis had always dreamed of being in one of Harry’s videos (of course, in his fantasies he was in a Boyfriend Tag video or something). Louis smiled and waved a little, “Hi Harry’s fans,” he said a bit stupidly, “don’t worry about your beloved Harry here, I’ll look out for him,” Louis smiled, pinching Harry’s cheek. Harry smiled and squeaked when Louis pinched his face.

"Isn't he the most darling thing?" Harry giggled, glancing over at Louis before looking back at the camera, "I’m sure you guys will be seeing a lot more of him in my future videos," Harry said a tad bit flirtatiously and Louis felt his breath hitch. He could not believe only hours ago he was curled up in bed, watching this boy on a screen. Now, he was sitting beside him, filming a video while they flirted back and forth. It seemed so surreal and for a moment Louis thought he was going to faint.

"Louis?" The thick accented, deep voice brought Louis back to planet Earth and Louis smiled in the camera, hoping he didn't look too terrible.

"Say goodbye Louis," Harry grinned and Louis waved, saying a soft ‘goodbye’ before Harry closed the camera again. "Thanks for doing that," Harry smiled, moving to a kneeling position before getting to his feet. Louis couldn't help but notice the strip of skin on his back that became noticeable when Harry’s shirt rode up. Harry bit his lip and moved to his feet as well.

"I guess you should probably head home. I have a bit of filming to do before I get some sleep. i need to go out job hunting tomorrow," Harry smiled.

Louis nodded, “I should probably head back home as well, and by home I mean down the hall,” Louis smiled, just playfully reminding Harry that he was just a short walk away in case he needed him. Harry walked forward and closed the space between them, hugging Louis tightly. “Thank you so much for helping again, really, you didn't have to,” Harry whispered against Louis’ neck, and Louis felt shivers run down his spine and electricity spike in his veins at those words.

"You’re very welcome," Louis said, hugging Harry back. Louis then put his phone number into Harry;s mobile at Harry’s request, he reluctantly left after that, closing the door behind him and making the short walk to his own door, walking inside.

That night he changed into pajamas and screamed into his pillow, unable to believe his life and how exciting and amazing things had become in just a few hours. Just as he was about to fall asleep, his phone beeped and he looked down to a text from an unknown number.

'by the way, I think you are cute too' it said.

Two seconds later, a second text came through, ‘in case I didn't make it obvious before.’

Louis blushed and added the number to his contacts under ‘Harry’.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis takes Harry out to roam the city

Louis woke up the next morning with five unread messages and the worlds stupidest grin. ‘Did that sound too cheesy?’ ‘Should I have played hard to get?’ ‘Why are you not responding?’ ‘Oh right. u r probably asleep huh?’ ‘omg I’m such an embarrassment. I will definitely need to break into your apartment tonight and delete all these messages.’

Louis typed back a quick ‘Good morning Harry :)’ hoping it sounded cool and casual enough, even though at this point it would be nearly impossible to act as uncool as Harry was. But of course, Harry had a devilish smile and sinful lips and shiny green eyes, so he was allowed to act uncool. Harry’s uncool was cute and quirky, Louis’ uncool was awkward and shameful. 

Louis threw on a tee shirt and boxers before stepping out onto the tiny balcony that connected to his apartment. He kept his cigarettes on a small, round table on the patio as a self reminder not to smoke inside the building. Louis sat down on the little metal folding chair and curled up with his knees to his chest, lighting up his fag and blowing smoke into the chilly morning air. It was probably about nine thirty, and Louis didn’t have to work today because it was Sunday. His eyes were shut and he was finally feeling relaxed when he heard the sliding door of his next door neighbor opening and a deep voice giggling, “Louis?”

Louis opened his eyes and nearly dropped his cigarette. “Oh, hi,” he said, once again attempting to sound casual. Louis quickly put out the smoke in the little ash try resting on the folding table and then nearly had the air knocked out of him when he caught sight of fucking Harry Styles.

He was dressed in shamefully tight black skinny jeans and a maroon button up short sleeved shirt. He looked very posh, especially with his long trench coat that went down to his knees and his expensive looking brown boots. “Louis?” Harry said again, a smile evident in his voice and Louis looked up and was met with Harry’s sparkling eyes.

"Where are you headed to this hour?" Louis asked dumbly, feeling ridiculous that Harry caught him in nothing but his boxers and a ‘The Script’ concert tee shirt.

"I was going to explore the city, do some more video blogging, and maybe fill out a job application at a place or two if I found anywhere that was hiring," Harry shrugged, walking over to the tiny railing that separated their balconies. Louis tried not to think about how the railing was barely higher than Harry’s hip bones. Louis tried not to think about how easily Harry could hop the gate and within ten seconds be standing on Louis’ balcony instead. Louis definitely tried not to think about Harry straddling his thighs and kissing him senseless. Kissing. Lips. That’s when Louis noticed. 

"You aren’t wearing any lipstick today?" Louis asked, trying not to sound as disappointed as he honestly felt. Harry;s mouth always seemed so blank without the colorful red hues splashed upon them like paint on a canvas. 

Louis tried to ignore it when Harry put his large hands down on the railing to rest. He tried to focus on Harry’s head, which was shaking to signal ‘no’. “I don’t wear it everyday. I don’t feel comfortable wearing it in new places right away anyways. I don’t know how accepting people here are, or if they’ll be anywhere near as accepting as people in London were.” 

"Oh okay.." Louis said flatly, even though he wanted to tell Harry that no one would touch him, and that no one would dare judge him. Anyone who had the heart to judge such a beautiful young boy would have to be utterly heartless. "You know..I know the city pretty well, and if you gave me maybe fifteen minutes to shower and change I think I would prove to be a fairly decent tour guide."

Harry smiled and once again, his large and distracting hands were moving, this time into his coat pockets. “Okay sure, I’d love that Louis. Come by my place whenever you’re dressed,” Harry said, voice a bit teasing, and it brought Louis’ attention back to the fact that he was half naked and Harry was fully dressed.

"Perfect," Louis said as he stood up to head back into the house.

"By the way, I love your tee shirt. I have one just like it from the concert I went to," Harry smiled, winking cutely before sliding the glass door open and disappearing back into his apartment. 

Louis was happy Harry went back inside before he was able to see the idiotic smile that was plastered on his face. The thought of long car rides with Harry, blasting their shared sense of music taste, crossed his mind. Louis had never considered how many things there still were about Harry that he had yet to learn. Harry didn’t share every little aspect about his life on his YouTube channel and it made Louis giddy to think about getting to learn every nook and cranny of Harry’s mind.It felt as though Harry was his own private secret to hold in his hands, precious and careful, and Louis wanted to squeeze it tight and refuse to let go.

-

Moments later, Harry was in the process of hanging Christmas lights around his bedroom ceiling when he heard a soft knock at his front door. Harry took in a deep breath and walked over to the door, swinging it open to find Louis. Louis was wearing black jeans and a black, long sleeved V neck and a jean jacket. Harry checked him out from head to toe. He looked extra tiny in his TOMs, especially compared to Harry who was given an extra inch from his boots. “You clean up nice,” Harry smiled, stepping out into the hallway with Louis, “your hair is still a bit wet,” Harry pointed out, reaching over to tug on one of the stray strands of caramel hair, feeling how damp it still was.

Harry had never been good with boundaries, he never understood that when you first meet someone, you can not just crawl all over them or do things like tug their hair just because it looks nice (he got lots of notes and phone calls from his teacher to his mum when he was younger about how not everyone was as comfortable with physical contact as he was). Harry had been different from a very young age, he was fortunate enough to have a mother who taught him to embrace his gender fluidity and never feel like anything he felt was right was wrong. 

"Well some of us haven’t been up since the crack of dawn getting ready. Us normal people don’t have that kind of motivation," Louis responded wittily. 

Harry grinned, “Normal people hmm?”

"Yes, normal people. Not super models like you."

Harry couldn’t help but to laugh and shake his head, rolling his eyes. He would admit though, it felt nice to be validated that his feelings about Louis were not one sided. He was certainly developing a crush on the adorable lad. Harry found himself taking quick glances as they made the walk to the elevator in silence, hoping to catch a glimpse of his baby blue eyes or notice his small hands that would no doubt fit Harry’s freakishly large hands perfectly.

"So Mr. Tour Guide, where is our first stop on my grand tour of your fine city?" Harry asked as Louis pressed the button to the ground floor of the apartment complex. 

"Well, I was thinking we could go to Brodsworth Hall and Gardens before I take you out to lunch, and then we can go downtown and do some shopping and job hunting. We could roam the gardens for hours to be quite honest, it’s breathtaking, and it’s quite a tourist attraction so I thought you would want to maybe check that out." 

Harry smiled at the idea of Louis planning their whole day like that. “Okay,” Harry said, trying his best to contain his excitement, “thanks Louis.”

Louis just smiled up at him and nodded, “well you said you wanted to see the city so I figured you’d want to see one of the biggest tourist attractions in..” Louis trailed off speaking when he noticed Harry was pulling out his video camera from his messenger bag. 

“Do you mind?” Harry asked and Louis shook his head quickly. Harry turned the camera on, facing it to himself as they stepped out of the elevator. “Hi guys! It is day two of my new life here in Doncaster. Remember my pal Louis? Here’s here with me and he’s taking me to some fancy house with miles of fancy gardens. Isn’t that right Louis?” Harry said, pointing the camera to Louis and smiling down at him. Louis blushed and it made Harry realize that maybe Louis was a bit camera shy. 

“Yeah, we’re going to Brodsworth Hall and gardens this morning,” Louis said, running a nervous hand through his hair. 

Harry nodded, smiling down at him and turning the camera off, placing it back in his bag while Louis attempted to catch the attention of a taxi. “You know, if you don’t want me to film you, just say the word and I’ll stop,” Harry said. 

Louis turned to look up at Harry, “what on earth gave you the idea that I don’t want you filming me?”

“Well you just look so nervous on camera,” Harry pointed out, just as a cab finally hailed to Louis’ waving hand and the two clambered into the back seat, sides pressed together. Louis told him the address and Harry smiled at how confident Louis’ voice sound. He could tell Louis enjoyed being the leader and taking command of things like this. 

“I’m nervous because I want your fans to like me, but I don’t want you to just stop filming me. I’m just a bit shy, I don’t like to look stupid,” Louis said with his head tilted up to look into Harry’s eyes. And oh my, Harry wanted to press forward a few inches and kiss Louis more than anything. “You could never look stupid Louis,” Harry said softly and seriously. Louis’ cheeks heated up again and nodded, looking down into his lap. 

Harry filmed out the window for a few minutes, filming the city and the lights that stores had begun putting up in preparation for the Christmas season. 

They pulled up a the mansion and Harry felt his jaw drop open with excitement, quickly getting out of the cab to look. The hall was amazing. It was a beautiful old fashioned mansion from World War two, and Harry was able to see the beginnings of the fantastical gardens behind the hall. He was able to identify beautiful flowers in reds and greens and blues and yellows. He was easily able to see why this was such a huge tourist attraction. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see Louis standing behind him. “Isn’t it amazing? When I was little, my mum used to take me and my sisters here every few months. I used to dream of living here. The inside is a bit old fashioned but..I can’t explain it. It feels like a time capsule. It’s like walking into the past. I used to want to fix it up and move in with my family, we were never able to buy a huge house of our own so it had always felt like a dream to me,” Louis was saying, and Harry smiled at the small story. Louis didn’t seem like the kind of guy who opened up so easily to people, and it made Harry feel special to know he felt comfortable talking about his childhood and his family when they have only known each other for a short time. 

"My mum and my sister and I used to be really poor too," Harry said, "we lived in an apartment until my step-dad came into the picture and bought us a nice house," Harry said as the two of them began walking up the lawn to the house. Harry felt Louis’ hand slip into his and Harry looked down at the conjoined hands in surprise. 

Louis caught Harry’s surprised glance and said, “is this weird?”

Harry shook his head quickly, “No no I like it,” Harry said, squeezing Louis’ hand to assure him that he wasn’t creeped out. Louis smiled and squeezed his hand back as they reached the house. 

"We could go through the back and walk through the gardens first if you want? And then take a quick look through the house on our way back?" Louis suggested, "That’s just the way me and my family used to always do it." Harry smiled and nodded, allowing Louis to tug him around the side of the house to the gardens. 

Harry and Louis walked under a beautiful archway of willow trees. Harry felt like a prince in an old movie. The house was as big as a castle and the gardens looked like Wonderland. It was a see of green leaves and trees with colorful flowers in swirly patterns. Harry looked out at the miles of greenery and the pair set of on the tiny brick path that scooped through it all. Harry took out his camera and began filming right away. “My lovely Louis Tomlinson decided to take my to the most magical place on Earth. Look how absolutely brilliant this is,” Harry said as he slowly moved the camera to cover the view of the gardens. 

Louis remained quiet while Harry filmed for a few minutes. He didn’t notice the multiple times Harry turned to film Louis when he whispered the words, “beautiful, just beautiful.”

Harry put the camera back in his bag and Louis reached out for Harry’s hand again, eyes hopeful. Harry gladly took the tiny hand and they began to roam the lawn. 

-

After two and a half hours of Harry taking a million pictures to post on Instagram. (“I have over a million followers Louis, I have to spread the word about this amazing place,” Harry had insisted each time he stopped to take a picture of a flower or of a particularly pretty part of the large exhibit of well kept gardens). Or, the few times he would take a selfie with Louis or just simply sneak a picture of Louis. (“You quite possibly have a hundred photos of my hand covering my face,” Louis joked at one point, and Harry had burst out laughing, “Well the simple solution to that would be that you stop covering your face every time I try to take a candid photo of you”). 

They made their way back to the tree arches and Harry laughed, running through it before running back a couple times. Louis shook his head with his arms crossed, a smile on his face while he watched the ridiculous boy in front of him. Long legs prancing about and lanky arms spread eagle style while he ran through it. “Come on Louis!” Harry shouted, “This place is enchanting. Live a little.”

Louis had always been the quieter type, the kind to observe and take things in. Harry was clearly the opposite. Harry was a wild spirit with no shame and no boundaries. Harry was all happy smiles and elated thoughts, wanting to touch everything and feel everything and smell and listen and enjoy every aspect of every little adventure he encountered.

Harry was currently reaching out both his hands for Louis to take. Louis glanced around to make sure there were no people right around them before taking both Louis’ hands, “What are you doing you crazy child?” Louis teased while Harry pulled him to the center of the patio. The willow branches were canopying over the two of them and they were surrounded by nature. “Let’s dance,” Harry said smiling, pulling Louis to the center of the arch way. Louis shook his head, “No no no,” he said but Harry’s hands were suddenly around his waist and Louis felt his heart begin to speed up to a mile a minute. “Harry..” he warned a bit breathlessly, “I can’t dance..”

Harry smiled and pulled Louis closer, beginning to hum a random tune as he pulled Louis to the side, and then to the other side; the beginnings of a rather awkward dance. Louis laughed and finally brought his hands up to wrap around Harry’s neck as they spun in circles around the garden patio. 

A couple walked through so Harry stopped moving, wanting to spare Louis the embarrassment but Louis didn’t pull away completely. Although the dancing subsided, Louis stayed in Harry’s arms, burying his face in Harry’s chest and closing his eyes. His heart was pounding and his cheeks were red but it felt nice to do something so simple and sweet with somebody. Louis hadn’t had a partner in a few years. He was in a long term relationship for a little while but it ended badly.

(“Louis you just aren’t a relationship kind of guy,” Mark, Louis’ ex boyfriend and told him while he packed his suitcase, “you’re too practical and logical and you’re just bringing me down. I want someone with romance and life and spunk. You’re not fun anymore Louis. I want a future with someone whose fun.” And with that Mark left. Louis didn’t break down until he was gone, and Louis sobbed into the bathroom floor all night long.)

"You’re not a bad dancer," Harry smiled in Louis’ ear.

"You’re not terrible either," Louis said, pinching Harry’s hip teasingly and pulling away, "it’s about one thirty right now. Why don’t we head out to get some tea and sandwiches somewhere? And then we can go downtown?" Louis smiled. Harry nodded and took Louis’ hand, "dinner and shopping? Is this a date Mr. Tomlinson?" Harry teased happily.

Louis smiled and shook his head, “if and when I take you on a date, you’ll know it Mr. Styles,” Louis smirked before walking out to the front of the gardens, purposely shaking his hips for Harry, making him laugh. Harry jogged up to Louis’ side and punched his arm. Louis giggled and punched Louis’ arm back. Harry nudged Louis again so of course, Louis had to take it a step further and shove Harry’s shoulders, both of them giggling spastically. Harry tackled Louis into the fluffy, overgrown grass and Louis squeaked as Harry wrestled him to the ground. Louis screamed, “Harry Styles!”

Harry was bigger but he was also very clumsy and lanky, and Louis was strong and athletic, all muscles. Louis was easily able to get the upper hand, flipping them over and straddling Harry’s waist. “Don’t challenge me Styles, I’m rough and tough, you’re dainty and fragile,” Louis teased. Harry just shook his head and giggled, “rough and tough my ass! You look like a pixie!”

Louis eventually rolled off of Harry and the two lay side by side in the grass, smiling up at the clear blue skies, appreciating the nice sky despite the chilly weather. The contrast was nice considering usual weather in England came with dark, cloudy skies, not this beautiful clear blue daydream.

Louis turned to look at the curly haired boy beside him and felt like maybe, Harry was his own personal sunshine. His very own daydream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thanks for reading xox chapter three will be up soon! Please leave comments and like if you like the story and want me to continue it! I love you guys!   
> Check me out on my tumblr: Vintagejacketlouis


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is falling in love

A week had passed since the boys excursion into town. Harry was settled in nicely at his apartment and all the furniture had been moved in two days after Harry had moved in himself. He worked every morning at a local bakery and weekend nights he worked well into the night and closed the shop.

(“This would be a perfect job for you since you love cooking and stuff,” Louis had pointed out while the two were out job hunting. “How did you know I love to bake?” Harry asked, an eyebrow raised in speculation. He couldn’t remember ever telling Louis that. Louis bit his lip and made up a quick excuse about how Harry had mentioned it at one point and he must just not remember. Harry believed him, knowing he often slipped up little things like that or told the same story over and over, his mind was that of an old man’s and it didn’t seem too outlandish to believe he’d mentioned his passion for cooking to Louis before. Louis, of course, had been lying, but he was trying to keep the fact he watched Harry’s videos to himself. He didn’t want to creep Harry out, besides, he loved being able to curl up in bed and go to Harry’s channel, listening to him gush about his “cute neighbor Louis”, it was definitely a confidence boost for him.)

Louis had been right, Harry loved his job at the bakery. They let him make cookies occasionally or frost the cupcakes if they were short staffed. He mainly just manned the cashier and took phone orders. It wasn’t very hard and Harry loved the environment and the people. He could constantly be found lounging on Louis’ bed, telling a silly story about an old woman from the bakery while Louis heated up TV dinners for them to eat while they watched Lifetime Movies. 

(Harry and Louis may or may not have become inseparable ever since meeting)

-

Harry stepped outside into the cold November air, his lips a pale red from the lipstick he was wearing, which had been wearing off slowly throughout the day. His long black coat was buttoned all the way up and he had a hat pulled down past his cold ears. Harry locked up the bakery a bit clumsily, he was always fumbling with his key chain no matter what he was trying to unlock. When the bakery was sufficiently closed, Harry began to make the journey back to the apartment complex when he saw Louis’ beat up old car in the parking lot. 

Louis did this often. Harry didn’t have a car and would have to walk to and from work, but now that it was November 20th, it was snowing most nights and the wind chill was freezing. Louis hated the idea of Harry walking home, scarf blowing around and wind whipping at his cheeks, so sometimes he would surprise Harry by hanging out in the parking lot to give him a lift. 

"Hello," Harry smiled when he opened the passenger seat tot he car, getting in and grinning at Louis, "Thanks for coming."

"Harry you should know by now it’s no trouble at all," Louis said sincerely, "how was work?"

"Fun as usual, I got to frost cupcakes today which I love," Harry said with happiness in his eyes as Louis pulled out of the parking lot and began the short drive back to the apartment complex. 

"Did you bring me back any sweets?" 

"Sorry, I did not, I will next time though I promise. Today was pretty busy so there weren’t too many leftovers," Harry said, almost sounding guilty, as if he had failed Louis by not bringing him back a dessert.

"Harry, love, it’s completely fine," Louis said, not disregarding the way Harry’s cheeks turned pink at the term of endearment. 

"I’ll make you your very own batch of cupcakes just for you okay?" Harry smiled when they pulled into the parking garage and Louis turned to him.

"Harry, how about instead of baking me cupcakes you come upstairs with me and we can hang out all night? I could use a good cuddle," Louis suggested, heart and eyes hopeful.

Harry looked up at him and nodded slowly, “absolutely,” he breathed out.

-

Within moments, Harry and Louis were sitting on Louis’ bed, watching old Doctor Who episodes on Louis’ laptop and arguing about who the best companion was.

"I wish i could be a companion," Harry sighed dreamily, tilting his head onto Louis’ shoulder, "I’d love to have someone to explore time and space with. I’d like to me the only person in someone’s life. I know that sounds strange and selfish but it would be nice I think."

Louis shook his head fondly, “You’d be the world’s sluttiest companion. You’d be so hot for the doctor.”

Harry laughed, “No way, I am a well respected gentleman.”

"Yeah right," Louis rolled his eyes. 

Harry grinned and tilted his head up to look into Louis’ eyes, “How about you and I go out one night? On a proper date?” 

"After you just admitted your creepy longing to be the only person in someone’s life? Not a chance. You’ll probably kidnap me and hold me in a dungeon," Louis tutted sarcastically, but his heart was racing with nerves and maybe just a touch of guilt. He felt bad having such an obvious advantage over Harry. Anything he needed to know about Harry’s feelings was just a click away to Harry’s YouTube channel. Harry had to figure Louis out all on his own. Louis was private and protected, it was the very thing that tore his last relationship apart. He knew Harry was trying his best to explore the deepest parts of Louis’ mind but Louis still had a wall up, and it really wasn’t fair to Harry.

"Lou," Harry whined, "I was actually being a bit serious.."

Louis looked down at Harry just as Harry changed position. His head was now in Louis’ lap, staring up at the older boy’s face. His hand moved to pause the show and now the only sound in the room was Louis’ heart and Harry’s sighs.

"Harry I know you were being serious. I know that. I shouldn’t have made a joke but I really don’t think it would be a good idea just yet. I like to move slow.." Louis admitted and he could practically feel the crash when Harry’s face fell in disappointment. 

-

Harry felt lead on and hurt, biting his lip and racking his brain to think of something he could say to smooth out the awkwardness in the room. It was apparent to him that something had happened to Louis that made him this way. He was always up front and on guard and Harry wished he could be the person to show Louis he didn’t have to be that person anymore. In the short amount of time they had known each other, Harry had fallen hard for Louis. He loved to be around him and no matter what they were doing it never felt boring. They were a perfect fit in Harry’s mind; Harry kept Louis’ attention, despite the fact that so few things in Louis’ life could keep him focused for too long. Harry was wild and clumsy and free and Louis always knew when to reel Harry in. When to pull him into his chest, shake his head and hush him with a quiet, "you need to calm down love."

They kept each other balanced, and Harry could see that clearly, he just didn’t understand why Louis was so blind. 

"I can wait," is what Harry decided to say.

"You can what?" Louis responded in surprise, looking down for the first time in five minutes to look into Harry’s anxiety-ridden green eyes. 

"I’ll wait for you. To be ready, I mean," Harry said, "it would be a pleasure to be your just friend."

Harry could see Louis’ tired smile. He could see the exhausted hope and worn out belief that laced Louis’ eyes and Harry knew he had said just the right thing. He knew this was what Louis needed to hear. 

Harry shifted for the third time that night, plopping the laptop onto the floor and then curling into Louis’ side. It was well past midnight by now, and the room was dark. They could hear Liam and Zayn giggling across the hall (Harry and Louis had ignored it when they heard Liam and Zayn stumble into Louis’ apartment). 

Harry turned off the bedside table light and the two of them were just existing, there in the darkness, nervous arms wrapping around each other. After the silence became comfortable and his eyes adjusted to the dark, Harry looked down into Louis’ eyes and whispered, “You’re worth waiting for, you know that, yeah?”

Harry ignored Louis’ sharp breath and closed his eyes, somehow knowing it was exactly what Louis needed to hear.

-

"Mmmf.." Louis groaned as he was torn from sleep, light from the window perfectly falling across his eyes. Louis turned onto his stomach, burying his face into his soft pillow when he realized he had accidentally pulled out of Harry’s arms. Harry let out a whimper and curled in a bit more on himself, but other than that, remained peacefully asleep. 

Harry’s curls were all over the place, long hair across the pillow like a halo. Louis smiled softly at his sleepy boy and pressed a kiss to his forehead, not wanting to wake him. Louis sat up and pulled a blanket over Harry’s bare chest (at some point during the night he must have ditched his shirt) and stood up, retreating to his tiny kitchen to begin some mediocre breakfast in bed for Harry.

"Goodmorning love bird," Zayn said from behind Louis, making him jump and almost drop the mugs in his hands.

"Jesus Zayn you scared me, why are you here?" Louis said, putting the kettle on the stove, he could practically hear the smirk in Zayn’s laugh behind him.

"Liam and I were closer to here than his place so we decided to just crash here for the night. I peaked into your room at about three last night, caught a glimpse of you and your make up boy all cuddled up in dream land," Zayn teased and Louis rolled his eyes, turning to face Zayn, leaning against the counter.

"Listen Zayn, you can’t mention his YouTube channel okay? He had no idea I knew who he was before we met for the first time a week ago," it felt weird to say out loud, like some sort of evil plan to deceive Harry. The words felt wrong in Louis’ mouth and it made him want to run back to his bedroom and kiss Harry all over.

Zayn raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest, “Why does it matter? He’s not famous Louis, I don’t think he’d assume you’re using him or some nonsense like that..”

Louis sighed and shook his head, “Zayn it’s not about that. I..this sounds terrible, I know..but- well..I like to use the channel. You know? He video blogs about everything, and everything includes me. It’s nice to be able to constantly know his thoughts and feelings at all times. And if he found out I was an active viewer, he might not be so open on the channel about me. Or, even worse, he might be mad because I’ve been using his vlogs to my advantage..” Louis felt a wave of guilt wash over him. 

Zayn nodded slowly, not seeming completely sure but said, “well, you’re my best mate, not him, so if you want me to pretend you haven’t been obsessed with him all year that I will, but only because it’s for your benefit.”

Louis smiled gratefully, “Do you want me to pour Liam a cuppa?” He asked, already pouring two mugs for him and Harry.

"No that’s okay, Liam’s a coffee person," Zayn said and Louis hummed in response, "but Louis..you’re going to have to tell him eventually. Don’t you want a real relationship with this boy?"

Louis just shrugged, “Honestly? I don’t know. I know he does, he asked me on a date last night and I said no. I just..well, you know how things went down with James. I just don’t know if I’m ready for another relationship so soon. Especially not with a beautiful, young, talented boy like Harry who could so obviously do better than me.”

Zayn sighed, he knew better than anyone about the effects James left in his path when he left. He bulldozed through Louis’ love and his life. It was quick and brutal and Zayn was left to pick up the pieces when his best friend could barely bring himself to eat or leave his bed. 

"Louis.." Zayn whispered, but he never finished that sentence, he didn’t have to, they both knew the unspoken ‘I’m so fucking sorry, you did not deserve that but you do deserve love and at some point you need to stop beating yourself up for something you had no control over’ that was in his depressed voice, because it’s words Louis has heard time and time again, and words he never truly listened to. 

"I know," was all Louis’ small voice could say before a loud, energetic voice vibrated through the entire apartment.

"Goodmorning!" Harry smiled, voice raspy and sleepy as he appeared in the kitchen, eyes shining and sleep coated. Harry went over to where Louis was and immediately picked the smaller boy up. Louis gasped and giggled as Harry lifted him high and nuzzled his nose into Louis’ chest.

"Stop it you goof, that tickles," Louis smiled and Harry laughed, setting him down. Louis shot Zayn a look and Zayn just smiled, walking out of the kitchen and back to his bedroom to crawl back into bed with Liam. 

Harry, however, tore Louis’ attention away from Zayn and put it back on him. Harry always had that effect on him. He required constant affection and love and validation at all times, and Louis was happy to give it to him. “How was your sleep? You seem way too well rested for someone who got seven hours of sleep,” Louis tutted, reaching forward to move some flat pieces of hair, away from Harry’s eyes, tucking them behind his ears. 

"It was a nice night, and it would have been a positively lovely morning if I had woken up with you," Harry said teasingly and Louis replied, "Well I was planning on bringing you breakfast in bed, or, since I am the world’s worst cook, tea in bed," Louis picked up the tea mug and showed it to Harry, producing it as evidence. Harry inspected the cup and smiled, taking it in his hands. For the brief seconds their fingers brushed together, Louis felt like he was on fire. 

Harry took a sip and smiled, “thank you,” he whispered, “you’re such a good little wife,” Harry cooed, kissing Louis’ nose. Louis, on instinct, scrunched up his nostrils and pulled his face back, eyes crinkling and lips tugging up into a smile, “I am definitely not your wife,” Louis laughed, poking Harry’s nose and then grabbing his own mug, “If you want, I could send our slaves Zayn and Liam to fetch us Eggs Benedict and Hashbrowns from the local diner and bring it back to us. We could still have a lovely breakfast in bed-” Louis didn’t even finish his sentence before Harry was nodding excitedly, “That sounds completely wonderful.”

Louis nodded, “okay,” he whispered happily, and the two went back to Louis’ bedroom. Louis texted Zayn and after a bit of begging and lots of heart emojis, Zayn and Liam agreed to go get breakfast for everyone. 

Harry was cuddled up at Louis’ side in seconds. The two of them were curled up in the corner of Louis’ big bed, tea clutched in their hands as they talked quietly. Harry wanted to hear about Louis’ dream and Louis made up a story about dreaming of an alternate story where the two of them were in a band together, which made Harry crack up laughing. 

(Harry, however, would not have laughed quite as hard if he had heard the true story about Louis’ dream last night, where Louis tied Harry up on the bed and teased him for hours)

It was one of the nicest morning Louis has had in a while, complete with blankets and snuggles and Liam cooing and Zayn gagging when they came in to bring the two boys their requested breakfast. Louis was content with just chatting for hours under the sheets, learning all about Harry’s family and friends and life in general. He heard things he already knew, and he also heard stories that Harry had never said in a video before, which made Louis’ heart flutter. Louis couldn’t keep his hands to himself, fingers trailing down Harry’s spine or scratching Harry’s hip or stroking Harry’s hair; he didn’t know what drove it but he felt a constant need to have his hands attached to any part of Harry’s body he could. 

Louis told stories too, a bit more reserved and a bit less personal: funny stories from middle school and little bits and pieces about his time in the school musical or on the footie team. Harry was full of questions and Louis was happy to answer them as best he could. 

Louis felt content just existing with Harry, he felt important to play a part in Harry’s exceptional life. And Harry seemed more than elated to give and give and give and my God did Louis want to take it all. He wanted to take every piece this perfect boy would give him.

Against all his better judgment, and and against all his will power, Louis could feel himself falling deeper and deeper in love every time Harry’s laugh roared through his usually empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is chapter three! Please leave comments and feedback and check out my tumblr: Vintagejacketlouis  
> thanks for reading, I love reading the things you guys have to say about the story!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please leave feedback and let me know what you think of the story so far xox  
> I know this first chapter was a bit short but they will get longer, cuter, more romantic ect as the story goes on!  
> Also check me out on tumblr: Vintagejacketlouis


End file.
